Big Time Angel Dust
by WondaGal
Summary: Big Time Rush isn't the only band at Rocque Records anymore. Angel Dust, a group of girls, has joined them. Three members of Big Time Rush has fallen for for them. Will Jo and Camille be out for revenge? R&R. Please.
1. Meeting

AN: This is my take on a James/OC, Kendall/OC and a Logan/OC. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Meeting

(Serena-POV)

Roxanne, Taylor and I were riding in a limo to Palm Woods. You see, Roxanne, Taylor and I were a band. We were Angel Dust. We were performing in a coffee shop one night in New York, when we got discovered by a producer named Gustavo Rocque. He was now taking us to L.A. via limo. We'd packed our bags and my Mom was coming with us as a supervisor because my Mom was coming, so was my brother, Nicholas, but we called him Nick.

Now, maybe I should talk a bit about the band.

Well, there was Roxanne Prince, our resident keyboard player and backup vocals. Roxanne preferred Roxy because it was shorter and made her sound more like a rock star. Roxy was a fun loving, style obsessed kind of girl. Her closet was huge. She was actually a little sad to be leaving most of her clothes behind as my Mom had told her three suitcases maximum, but Roxy cheered right up when she realized that being in L.A. meant new shopping opportunities. Roxy was definitely the soul of our band. Roxy was had reddish brown, curly hair that fell on her shoulders and green eyes.

Then there was Taylor Gold, drummer and backup vocals. Taylor was the mind of our band. She was super smart and kept Roxy at bay. She knew what our band was capable of and knew we would go far. Taylor was a blond with straight, shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

And of course me, Serena Bell, lead guitar and lead vocals of Angel Dust. I was the heart of our band and the leader. I loved my band mates as if they were my own sisters. I sort motivated my band mates to keep trying and doing awesome. I was a brunette with curly, layered hair. My shortest layers lined up with my jaw line and from there back it was slightly longer repeatedly.

We made it to Palm Woods and were greeted at the door by the manager, Mr. Reginald Bitters.

"Welcome to Palm Woods," he greeted us in bored tone.

"Girls, let the staff grab your things and I'll show you to your room," Gustavo told us. We went into the elevator and headed up to the fifth floor. We were in apartment 4J. Taylor and Roxy were going to share a room, while I'd get my own room.

"Do you girls mind unpacking later? There are some things we need to take care of at the studio," Gustavo told us.

"Let's go," I told him. We walked over to Rocque Records and went upstairs to the top floor.

"So, what are we doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Well, you girls aren't the only band I manage," Gustavo told us. In that moment, four guys entered the room, talking to each other, but stopped when they noticed us.

"Girls meet Big Time Rush, Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. Boys meet Angel Dust, Roxanne, Taylor, and Serena," Gustavo introduced us.

"Call me Roxy," Roxy told them.

"Hey, welcome to Palm Woods," James greeted us, "So, you're a band?"

"Yeah. You want to hear us play?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Is there a room with instruments?" I asked Gustavo, who opened a door to the music room.

Taylor took her seat at the drums, Roxy stood next to me.

"Which one, Serena?" Taylor asked.

"To Be Yours," I replied. Roxy sat down at the piano and I took the acoustic guitar and stood in front of the microphone. Taylor began to play the cymbals softly, Roxy began to play the piano and I began to strum the acoustic guitar.

_Sittin on a park bench, I see you.  
><em>_Walkin over, I hear you say hello.  
><em>_Our eyes met and I never looked away!_

_I wanna a lot of things in my life.  
><em>_I wanna feel the rush of the wind and the rain on my skin.  
><em>_But, what I want most of all is to be yours._

_You met me, time and time after that.  
><em>_You made me feel like I was on a cloud.  
><em>_Our eyes and I never looked away!_

_I wanna a lot of things in my life.  
><em>_I wanna feel the rush of the wind and the rain on my skin.  
><em>_But, what I want most of all is to be yours._

_So, laugh with me, sing with me.  
><em>_Hold me tight.  
><em>_I wanna be yours throughout my life!_

_I wanna a lot of things in my life.  
><em>_I wanna feel the rush of the wind and the rain on my skin  
><em>_But, what I want most of all is to be yours._

_But, what I want most of all is to be yours._

I strummed the final note, Roxy played the final key and Taylor hit the cymbals once more.

The guys were staring, open mouthed at us. Gustavo smiled at us.

All of the guys started clapping. I smiled at them.

"That was awesome," Kendall told us.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Did you write that yourselves?" Logan asked.

"Totally. We used to perform at a coffee shop in New York before we got discovered," Taylor replied.

"So, where are you staying?" James asked.

"Apartment 4J," Roxy replied.

"You're right across the hall from us," Carlos told us.

"Okay girls," Kelly told us as she entered the room, with another woman, "how opposed are you to dancing and leaving the instruments alone for awhile?"

"Well, we could try it," I replied, while Roxy and Taylor nodded.

"Great. Meet your choreographer, Emily Lyndon."

"Hey girls, it's nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you," Emily greeted us.

"Well, it's getting late, you should go home and get some sleep. I want all of you in the studio by eight," Gustavo told us.

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Taylor, Roxy, and I headed toward Palm Woods. We headed up to the fifth floor and we were about to part ways when Roxy came up with an idea.

"Why don't you guys come in and hang out for awhile?" Roxy invited them.

"Sure, why not," James replied.

We all entered and were greeted by Nick and my Mom.

"Hey girls," Mom greeted us, "Who are these young men?"

"Did you get yourself a boyfriend already, Serena?" Nick asked.

"For your information, Nick, these are our co-workers. They're a band, like us. Nick, Mom, meet Big Time Rush, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James,: I told them, "Guys, this is my Mom and my little brother, Nick."

Nick waved and then left.

"Sorry about him," I told the boys.

"No worries, I have a little sister that's the same age as Nick across the hall," Kendall told me.

Logan looked at his watch. "Guys, we'd better go. It's almost curfew," he told his band mates.

"Hey Serena, listen, do you...maybe...want to hang out sometime?" Kendall asked.

"You mean like a date?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure," I replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," he told me.

"Can't wait," I told him.

The boys left and Taylor and Roxy started squealing.

"Shh," I shushed them, "they're right across the hall."

"We've only been here for a day and you've already found yourself a hot date," Roxy told me, "What are you going to wear"  
>"I have no clue," I replied. Roxy was about to suggest something, but Taylor stopped her.<p>

"Let it go Roxy, Serena can pick out her outfit tomorrow, after work," Taylor told her. Roxy dropped the subject and the two of them headed to bed. I headed to my room and opened my laptop. I had a video chat request from John Bell. I accepted it.

"Hi Daddy," I greeted him. He was in Boston on a business trip.

"_Hey baby girl," _he greeted me.

"How's Boston?"

"_Its fine, but enough about me. How are you? How's L.A.? How are Taylor and Roxy? How's the band business going?"_

"Well, L.A. is amazing, but I haven't much of it yet. Taylor and Roxy are doing really good. The band business is awesome. I feel amazing, I've got a date tomorrow night." That last part slipped out.

"_Date? With whom?"_

"His name's Kendall Knight and he's a member of Big Time Rush, the band works with the same producer we do."

"_Oh, well, have fun, but if he hurts you, he'll have to answer to me."_

I laughed, then became serious, "Dad, when you be able to come to L.A. and see us?"

"_Not for a while darling."_

"Well, I have to go, I need to be at work by eight tomorrow."

He wished me goodnight and I closed the laptop. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. The Date

AN: Chapter Two. Kendall and Serena's first date. I don't Big Time Rush, but I do own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Date

(Serena-POV)

Taylor, Roxy and I got home from work at five the next day, which only gave me two hours to get ready for my date with Kendall. I was currently in my room, trying on various outfits. At the moment I was wearing black leggings and a long red top.

"That's the one," Roxy told me. _Thank goodness, _I thought. Roxy had made me try on five other outfits before this one. I slipped on a pair of red platform sandals.

"Hey Roxy, what should I do with my hair?" I asked.

"Well, brush it and then maybe stick a barrette in it," Roxy suggested.

I brushed my hair and clipped my bangs to one side. I put on a little gloss, and a tiny bit of mascara. As I was doing this the doorbell rang. I heard Nick call, "Serena, your boyfriend is here!"

I was about to scream at him, but thought better of it.

I headed down the hall and found Kendall seated on the couch.

"Hey Kendall, you look great," I told him. He was wearing a black jacket, a red shirt and black pants with black shoes.

"Thanks, you too," he replied.

I smiled at him. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I replied. I bade my Mom and brother goodbye and headed outside to Kendall's car. "Is this yours?" I asked.

"It's the band's, we call it the Big Time Rush Mobile," Kendall replied.

We got in and Kendall drove off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we'd go have dinner and then maybe take a walk on the beach. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Totally. I've only been in L.A. for a day and haven't seen much," I replied.

We walked into this Italian restaurant and were seated at a table for two. A waiter lit the candle that sat between us.

We ate and then Kendall took me on a walk along the beach.

"You know what I feel like doing right now?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Playing twenty questions. I want to get to know you better."

"Okay, go ahead."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Turquoise."

"Favourite movie?"

"Hmm. I guess it'd have to be _The Notebook_."

"Favourite song?"

"_Naturally_ by Selena Gomez."

"How do you pass the time?"

"I write songs."

It went on like that for a few hours until it was ten. "I should probably take you home," Kendall told me.

We got into the Big Time Rush Mobile and Kendall took me home. We headed up to the fifth floor of Palm Woods.

"I had a really great time tonight," I told him as he took my hand and led me down the hall.

"So did I," he replied. We were outside of 4J and 2J right now.

Kendall looked briefly at my lips. He wanted to kiss me? Our lips met and his arms were around me. My arms were around his neck. He pulled away, only to kiss me again, this time it was a chaste kiss. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told me as he entered 2J.

I entered 4J and shut the door behind me.

"Wow," I whispered as I l stood with my back against the door. I sighed, Kendall was such a good kisser.

I entered my room and shut the door and turned on the lights only to find Taylor sitting on my bed and Roxy sitting at my desk. I jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"How did it go?" Roxy asked.

"You aren't until I tell you, are you?"

"Not a chance," Taylor replied.

"Fine, it was amazing. I think he might be the one. He kissed me when we got here. Sparks were everywhere."

"Now, the real question is, did he feel them too?" Roxy asked.

"I'm sure he did."

* * *

><p>(Kendall-POV)-Meanwhile across the hall in 2J<p>

I'd kissed a few girls before, but I'd never felt anything like _that _before. There was a spark between Serena and I. That spark wasn't there when I was dating Jo. I wonder if Serena felt it too. I sure hope so.

I flipped the lights on only to find Katie waiting for me.

"Katie, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Waiting for you," she replied.

"Why?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"When can I meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend yet."

"Really, then why'd you kiss her?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I didn't, but now I do."

My Mom entered. "Katie, stop pestering your brother and go to bed," she told my sister.

Katie gave me a look and left.

"Kendall, honey come and sit down," Mom told me.

I sat down on the couch next to her.

"I heard what Katie said and the boys came home and were telling me about three girls, Serena, Taylor and Roxy. They said that you asked Serena out to dinner and she accepted. I can see you that like this girl, so, I want to meet her. Where does she live?" Mom asked.

"Right across the hall," I replied.

"Oh, well, invite her over would you?"

"Sure, I'll ask her after work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Dinner With Katie and Jennifier

AN: Chapter Three. I don't on Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Dinner with Katie and Jennifer

(Serena-POV)

Taylor, Roxy, and I were in the dance studio, working with Emily on our moves. We finally nailed it and she let us go next door to the recording studio where we heard the boys singing.

Kendall looked at me, while he was singing and it was like he was singing to me.

Kelly looked at me, smiling. I blushed.

The boys finished and Kendall walked out.

"Hey," he greeted me softly.

"Hey yourself," I greeted him. I kissed his lips in greeting.

I pulled away and found Carlos' mouth wide open, Logan closed it for him.

"So, my Mom wants to meet you. Come over for movie night?" he asked.

"Sure, why not."

That night, I slipped into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pink top. I walked across the hall to 2J, carrying a bouquet of lilies. My Mom always said that whenever you go over to someone's house for the first time, you should always give them lilies as a house warming gift. I knocked and Mrs. Knight opened the door.

"You must be Serena, come on in," she told me, "I'm Kendall's Mom by the way."

"Nice to meet you. These for you," I told her as I gave her the lilies.

"Thank you."

I sat down on the couch. I felt someone cover up my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice asked.

"Hmm. Let me think. Who could it be? Maybe, my hot boyfriend?" I playfully guessed.

He uncovered my eyes and sat down on the couch beside me. I noticed that Mrs. Knight was out of the room.

A little girl walked in.

"Kendall, I see your girlfriend has arrived," she told him.

"Katie, Serena. Serena, this is my little sister, Katie," Kendall told me.

"Nice to meet you Katie. You know, I have a little brother, just around your age, across the hall," I told her.

"Cool, what's his name?" she asked.

"Nicholas, but he likes to be called Nick," I replied.

Katie walked out of the room.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, James is out trying to help Carlos find a girl. Logan's out with his girlfriend, Camille," Kendall replied.

As if on cue, the three said boys entered the apartment. Logan looked a little sad.

"What happened, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Camille dumped me," he replied.

"It'll pass, Logan," James told him.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, it's Kendall's turn to pick."

"Well, I was thinking maybe, we'd watch The Notebook?" he told them. They burst out laughing.

"Wait a minute, you're serious?" Carlos asked.

He nodded.

They looked at the two of us. Then James suggested they go play video games in his and Carlos' room.

We ate dinner and Kendall started the movie. He sat down on the couch and I snuggled up next to him. The lights were dim and he pressed play. He wrapped his arms around me.

By the second half of the movie, we were barely watching, instead we were making out on the couch.

"Kendall," I whispered, breathlessly, "I have to go, we have work tomorrow."

"Okay," Kendall replied as he stood up and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I replied.

I headed into 4J and got some sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. James is Falling

AN: Chapter four. James falls for Roxy. I don't Big Time Rush, but I own all the OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

James is Falling

(Serena-POV)

I was sitting on Kendall's lap by the pool after work the next day. Logan and Carlos were sitting with us.

James came up to us.

"I like Roxy," he blurted out.

"So ask her out dude," Kendall told him.

"That's the thing, I can't."

"Am I hearing things or did James Diamond say that he can't ask out a girl?" Logan asked.

"You heard right, Logan," Carlos laughed.

"Guys, this is serious," James told us.

"Well, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know what to say to her. Every time I try to say something, I end up looking into her beautiful green eyes, I lose my train of thought."

I shook my head.

"James, sing her a song for goodness sake! You're a musician, use it," Kendall told him.

"You're right, thanks Kendall," James replied as he ran off.

* * *

><p>(James-POV)<p>

I stood outside 4J with an acoustic guitar. Serena had told me that Roxy would be in the apartment. I started to play.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There were so many things_  
><em>That I never ever got to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm always tongue tied<em>  
><em>With my words getting in the way<em>

_If you could read my mind_  
><em>Then all your doubts would be left behind<em>  
><em>And every little thing would be falling into place<em>

_I would scream to the world_  
><em>They would see, you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just...<em>

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
><em>But I'm never givin' up, up<em>  
><em>In the middle of a perfect day<em>  
><em>I'm tripping over words to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's the way that I feel_  
><em>When you doin what you do to me<em>  
><em>Keeps you running through my mind<em>  
><em>247 days a week_

_And if you've got the time_  
><em>Just stick around and you'll realize<em>  
><em>That it's worth every minute it takes<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/big_time_ ]_  
><em>I would scream to the world<em>  
><em>They would see, you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just...<em>

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
><em>But I'm never givin' up, up<em>  
><em>In the middle of a perfect day<em>  
><em>I'm tripping over words to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_I'm over the chances wasted_  
><em>Tell me it's not too late, it's<em>  
><em>Only the nervous times<em>  
><em>That keep me bottled up inside<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
><em>But I'm never givin' up, up<em>  
><em>In the middle of a perfect day<em>  
><em>I'm tripping over words to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_Yeah, yeah_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
><em>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

Roxy opened the door and was surprised to see me.

"Roxy Prince, I'm not very good with words, but I really like you and I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Great, pick you up Friday at seven?"

"Sure."

I left and she shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>(Logan-POV)<p>

Taylor walked by and waved at us.

"Hey, Serena, what kind of a guy does Taylor like?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to ask her out."

"Just be yourself."

"Wait a minute, I want to ask Taylor out," Carlos interjected.

"No, she's mine!" I replied. The thing I knew we were fighting on the deck.

Kendall had to stop the fight.

"Enough!" he told us, "Work it out, guys."

As Carlos and I walked away, I heard Serena say this to Kendall, "Taylor will probably go out with Logan. She's into the brainy type."

I think Carlos heard because he headed up to the apartment.

We'd deal with him later.

I knocked on 4J's door.

Taylor opened it.

"Hey Logan. I heard about you and Camille, I'm sorry," she told me.

"No big deal. She wasn't the one. Anyway, Taylor, would you like to go with me on Friday?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Awesome, pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect."

I headed into 2J and went to James and Carlos' room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Carlos called.

I sighed. I pulled out my cell and called James and Kendall, telling them both to get back to 2J ASAP.

Kendall and James were next to me within minutes.

"What's wrong Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos won't come of his room," I replied.

"Carlos, open up!" James told him.

"No!" Carlos replied, "What don't you three go hang out with your girlfriends, while I try to find one."

"Carlos, we can help, just open the door," Kendall told him.

Carlos opened the door and came outside.

We talked about the situation and eventually Carlos let it go and we all headed to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. James and Roxy

AN: The double date. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

James and Roxy

(Roxy-POV)

I had my cell between my ear and shoulder. I was talking to James.

"So, what we doing tonight?" I asked.

_"Well, I was thinking dinner and then we meet up with Taylor and Logan at the bowling alley to play some two on two. Is that okay?"_ James asked.

"That's cool."

_"Yeah, I'll see you soon." _

"Kay, bye."

I hung up and starting rifting through my closet. I pulled out a pair of blue capris and a light purple top. I changed into them and tied my reddish brown hair up in a loose ponytail and skipped the makeup.

I heard the doorbell ring and headed over to get it.

I opened the door and found James standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you," he told me.

"James, that's so sweet of you," I replied.

I slipped the flowers in the vase on a nearby table and filled it with water and set it down on a table. I then left with James.

We headed to the bowling alley first.

"We're going bowling first?" I asked.

"Yeah, Logan and I thought that we'd play first and then go off to dinner separately," he replied.

We walked into the bowling alley, rented our shoes and found Logan and Taylor already bowling.

"Hey Logan, hey Taylor," I greeted them.

"Hey Roxy," they replied.

"So, couple vs. couple?" James asked.

"Sounds fair," Logan replied.

"Alright then, Rox, you want to go first?" James asked me.

I smiled at my new nickname. "Sure," I replied.

I grabbed a bowling ball and shot it down the lane. I got a strike.

"Logan, we're toast," Taylor told her date.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because between me, Roxy and Serena, Roxy's the best bowler."

"Well then I'm glad she's on my team," James smirked.

"I'll always be on your team James," I replied as I kissed his cheek. He froze in shock. Logan laughed at him.

"Your turn Taylor," I told my best friend.

"Okay, but I'm not very good," she replied.

She bowled a gutter ball, proving her point.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Logan told her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and helped her knock all the pins down.

"Thanks," Taylor replied as she blushed and kissed his cheek. This time Logan froze with shock and James laughed at him.

We played until seven thirty, then James and I headed to an Italian restaurant. We ate some food and then James took me home.

"I had fun tonight," I told him.

"So did I," he replied.

Our lips met and we kissed. He pulled away and we embraced. I walked into 4J and he headed into 2J. I sighed once the door was shut behind me. James was _mine_. He was amazing.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Disaster at the Concert

AN: The concert and you are going to be so sad for Serena and Kendall, cause something bad happens. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs. Oh and as for the song, whatever name is written next tto the lyrics is who's singing (Angel Dust means all the girls and Big Time Rush means all the guys). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Disaster at the Concert

(Jo-POV)

I was reading a magazine and found a photo of Logan in a lip lock with a blond girl and Kendall in a lip lock with a brunette. James was in a similar position with a girl with reddish brown hair.

I walked over to Camille and shoved the magazine at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Look at the picture," I told her.

She looked at it and gasped.

"But, I didn't really dump him, it for a role," she replied.

"Apparently, he didn't think so," I replied.

"Why are you mad?"

"Check out Kendall."

"Oh. But you dumped him."

"That doesn't mean I'm not over him."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well...Big Time Rush is performing a concert here in L.A. with Angel Dust and during their duet of Count On You, the brunette will drop like a rock."

"What about the redhead?"

"We'll think of something."

"So, when is the concert?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>(Serena-POV)<p>

It was now Saturday night and Big Time Rush and Angel Dust were at the stadium getting ready to perform together for the first time. I slipped into my glittery, red dress and matching shoes for our opening, which was Count On You. Jordan Sparks sung it with Big Time Rush, but Gustavo thought that at the concert Angel Dust should sing it with them.

I placed my mic on my head and walked out of my dressing room.

"Are you ready?" I heard Kendall ask.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked out onstage with the others and I began the song.

Serena: _Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<br>_  
>Kendall: <em>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving<br>Ain't so easy for me  
><em>  
>Angel Dust: <em>Don't hurt me<br>Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<em>

Logan: _What would I wanna do that for?_

Angel Dust: _Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5 _

Angel Dust: _Baby, I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Baby, I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Baby, I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Baby, I'm counting on you_

Kendall: _Understand I've been here before,  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<em>

Carlos: _But you failed my test,  
>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one<em>

James and Roxy: _But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<em>

Carlos: _Just like a count to 3,  
>You can count on me and you're never gonna see<em>

Logan: _No numbers in my pocket.  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<em>

James and Roxy: _Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

Angel Dust_: Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me_

Logan: _What would I wanna do that for?_

Angel Dust: _Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5 _

Angel Dust: _Baby I'm counting on you _

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Baby I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Baby I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5 _

Angel Dust: _Baby I'm counting on you _

Roxy: _I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<em>

James: _Then you should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<em>

Angel Dust: _I trustin you with lovin me_

Carlos: _Very, very carefully_

Roxy: _Never been so vulnerable_

James: _Baby I'll make you comfortable  
><em>  
>Big Time Rush: <em>1,2,3,4 to the 5 <em>

Angel Dust: _(yeah)_

Kendall: _Baby I'm counting in you _

Serena: _(oh)_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5_

Serena: _(why would I want to do that hey yeah)_

Big Time Rush: _1,2,3,4 to the 5 _

Logan: _Baby I'm counting on you_

Big Time Rush: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

Angel Dust: _Now I'm about to give you my__

There was stage smoke swirling around us and I started coughing. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Roxy-POV)<p>

Serena dropped like a stone. We told the special effects manger not to use stage smoke because Serena had a lung condition. As soon as I noticed Serena start to drop, I stopped singing and one by one so did the others. The crowd murmured. This wasn't part of the show. Kendall knelt by Serena's side. Her head in his arms.

"Taylor, go call 911," I commanded, "Carlos, Logan, find Kelly and Gustavo. Kendall, get Serena offstage now. James, wait outside for the ambulance and text me as soon as it arrives."

They all did as they were told. Taylor ran off to dial 911. Logan and Carlos ran off in search of Kelly and Gustavo. James headed outside with Freight Train (Gustavo's executive) to wait for the ambulance. Kendall carried Serena offstage and back to the dressing rooms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Serena has a lung condition, it runs in her family. If she's around smoke or something like that, she chokes and starts coughing. If too much gets into her system, she could die. That's why we said no to stage smoke, Taylor and I knew about her condition and didn't want to risk her life," I explained, "She didn't tell you because it hurts her to talk about it. Her Aunt died because of it."

Kendall looked broken, probably because it was his girlfriend that was lying in his arms, fighting for her life.

James texted me and seconds later, the paramedics took Serena, Kendall went with her. Taylor and James came towards me and Logan and Carlos returned with Gustavo and Kelly.

"What happened?" Gustavo asked.

"Serena's in a coma," Taylor whispered, "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Bell, she and Nick are going to meet us there."

"Taylor, what about her Dad?" I asked.

"Mrs. Bell said she'd take care of that."

Freight Train came towards us.

"There's no way anyone's getting out, the front doors are blocked by paparazzi," he told us.

"Gustavo, Freight Train and I will keep the paparazzi at bay, you guys go and see Serena," Kelly told us. I tossed Kelly my car keys, since she and Gustavo took the limo here, which was long gone by now.

James, Logan, Carlos, Taylor and I snuck out the back entrance and made it to the Big Time Rush Mobile. James got into the driver's seat, I called shotgun, which left Taylor, Carlos, and Logan in the back seat.

"Drive James, just drive," I told my boyfriend.

He drove us to the hospital and we made it there by nine.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. The Last Shred of Hope

AN: The hospital chapter. This chapter is full of Serena/Kendall, it's so cute and full of love that you might find yourself awing at every second. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The Last Shred of Hope

(Kendall-POV)

I sat in the waiting room, with my head in my hands. Serena was taken to the emergency room.

I noticed that James, Carlos, Logan, Taylor, and Roxy were next to me now. So, were Mrs. Bell and Nick.

"How are you holding up?" Logan asked.

I let out a quiet sob, but I guess they heard it because Taylor placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she? Where's my baby girl?" I heard a new voice ask.

"John, she's been taken to the emergency room," Mrs. Bell told him.

"Who are they?" the voice asked.

"Well, they're names are Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James. James is Roxy's boyfriend, Logan is Taylor's boyfriend, and Kendall is Serena's boyfriend."

I heard footsteps come up to me.

"Kendall?" the voice asked.

"That's me," I replied

"I'm Serena's Father, John Bell."

"Nice to meet you sir. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I understand that you're dating my daughter."

"That's right."

"Well then, let me ask you this, Kendall, what the hell happened to my daughter?"

"Mr. Bell, it wasn't his fault. Taylor and I made sure that we didn't use stage smoke in our concert, but something went wrong and the next thing we knew, there was smoke onstage and Serena was dropping like a stone. Kendall didn't know anything about Serena's condition, he's worried, we all are," Roxy told him.

"She'll be okay, Kendall," Taylor told me, but she sounded unsure.

"How do you know, Taylor? I can't lose her. I love her," I whispered. Mr. Bell stared at me in shock.

A doctor approached us. He was surprised to see so many of us.

"Who's the patient's Father?" he asked.

"That would me," Mr. Bell replied.

"Well, she's out cold and the odds aren't looking too good. She has to breathe through a tube, but if she doesn't start breathing on her own soon, we could lose her."

I choked on another sob.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"Yes, but only one of you," the doctor replied, "she's in room 125 on the first floor."

"Kendall, go to her. I can see that you care about my little girl, so go," Mr. Bell told me.

I didn't waste any time. In moment, I was in room 125 and I sat myself down in the chair by Serena's bed.

"Serena, baby, please wake up. You have to breathe, baby. You have to live," I whispered as I held her hand in my own.

She let out a gasp of air and a nurse entered and removed the tube and helped her sit up. Then, the nurse left.

"Kendall?" she whispered.

"I'm here, baby," I told her.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that happened onstage. I feel so ashamed," she whispered, "How bad did you feel?"

"My heart shattered, but I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed. Roxy told me about your condition. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I feel terrible, I don't deserve you. I'll never be enough."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. With my condition, why anyone want me?"

"Well, I want you. You're not some helpless creature, Serena, you put up with more than anyone else I know, every single day."

"That's just it, I never asked for this. I was hoping, and praying that I wouldn't be like this, but my prayers weren't answered, nor my wishes. This isn't the first time I've been like this. It was Christmas and I was six and I was sitting in front of the fire and I smelled the smoke and blacked out. Kendall, I could die and I'm scared."

"Don't be. You have me and I'll help you through this. I promise. We're in this together."

"Please. You're not the one lying here, helplessly."

"Serena...I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I want you to know that. Don't think that because of your condition, I won't want you because I do. You're my girl and I don't want to lose you."

She was speechless.

"I love you too. But what am I supposed to do? There's no cure. My parents spent years looking for it and they never found one," she told me.

"I'm going to stand by and let you die!" I told her.

"I'm going to die eventually."

"Yeah, but that's when you're old. Not now."

"Why are you determined to keep here?"

"Because, I've never, ever, met anyone like you. You're loyal, strong willed, smart, funny, gorgeous, and always know what to say."

She sighed. "I don't know how long I'll be in here."

"I won't leave until you do. I should go, you're Dad is here."

"But he's supposed to be in Boston on business!"

"Well, he's here."

"Go and get him."

"Your wish is my command." I went and got Mr. Bell and told him that Serena wanted to see him.

The doctor came and told Mrs. Bell that Serena could go home the day after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Coming Back

AN: Okay time for a little tiny vote: I want to know after this chapter, who your favourite couple is: Kendall/Serena (Serendall), James/Roxy (Joxy) or Logan/Taylor (Laylor)? In your review please. I don't own Big Time Rush or the song featured in this chapter (it's Katy Perry's), but I do own all of the OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Coming Back

(Taylor-POV)

Tonight, Serena was back in 4J, but she was under the close watch of Kendall. He didn't watch her in a possessive way, just protective. He loved her and wanted to keep her safe, even if that meant rushing her to the ER every now and then.

My thoughts moved to Logan. He loved me for me. I'd read in a magazine earlier on how a Palm Woods insider told the press that we were a couple of losers who only found fun in math. I talked to Logan about it and he told me that what people say about us doesn't matter. He said that they can talk and say what they want about us, but none of it matters. Later that same day, he sang me a song. _Nothing Even Matters_, to be exact. It fit our relationship so well.

Logan brought me back to life, I suppose. You see, when I was younger, I was picked on and lost my Mom all within a year. My Dad had already died and then Serena's family took me in because: A. I was like family to them and B. I was one of Serena's best friends. Logan helped me get over this. I thought back to a song that I heard earlier today. Some of it fit our relationship. It was _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<em>

Logan thought I was pretty-no scratch that, he thought I was beautiful and my jokes were pretty lame, but he laughed at them anyway. Around him, my walls from the past came down.

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

Before I'd met Logan, my life was pretty messed up. I lost everything. My confidence, my parents, the only home I'd ever known. I created walls around myself to cry in peace. I used to cry every night.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

I wanted to go all the way with Logan. By that I meant, I wanted our relationship to last forever.

_You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

I felt like I was dreaming when I was with Logan. I was scared at times that I was sleeping and wake up in my room in New York.

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

My heart didn't really stop whenever Logan held my hand or kissed me, but boy did it ever pound. Even now, after I've been dating him for a while, I still got butterflies in my stomach whenever he was around.

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

I did feel complete now. Logan was truly my missing piece.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

The other day, I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and Logan couldn't take his eyes off me. We were on a triple date at the bowling alley with Serena and Kendall and James, and Roxy. So, every time Logan went to bowl, he got a gutter ball because he couldn't focus.

_You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Logan was my everything. I know, I sounded like every lovesick teenager on the planet, but it was true and you can't deny the truth.

* * *

><p>(Roxy-POV)<p>

I was lying in my bed, awake. Kendall was staying the night in 4J. He was sleeping on the couch in Serena's room. Mr. Bell headed back to Boston after Serena assured him that she was fine.

My thoughts went to James. My boyfriend. My soul-mate. I know what you're thinking. That sounds so obsessed, Roxy. Well, it's not. James has the same happy attitude I do. From what Katie tells me, he used to be really self-centered before I came along. Apparently, I changed James for the better.

James was really sweet to me. A few days before the disaster at the concert, he gave me a necklace with a photo of us inside. After he showed it to me, he clasped it around my neck. I wore it every day and only took it off during dance rehearsal because Emily said it was a safety issue to wear necklaces while dancing.

I loved him. James was my life.

* * *

><p>(Serena-POV)<p>

I'd gotten home from the hospital last night and Kendall, being Kendall wasn't going to let me out of his sight.

I was currently lying in my bed. I heard Kendall breathing evenly on the couch across the room.

He was so gorgeous. I loved him. He was so sweet to me.

When I was stuck in the hospital, he stayed with me and made sure that I was comfortable and taken care of. I appreciated everything he did for me.

What else could I say? Hmm.

Kendall had recently told me about Jo, his ex and how she dumped and how he was over her. He told me that he belonged to me and only me. I believed because to be honest, I couldn't imagine Kendall betraying my trust and cheating on me. He was too nice of a guy for that.

I looked over at Kendall on the couch. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said he was out cold. He was such a deep sleeper.

I turned to look at the ceiling. I loved Kendall and that was that. No questions asked. Smiling, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to know, who your favourite couple is: KendallSerena (Serendall), James/Roxy (Joxy) or Logan/Taylor (Laylor)? In your review please. Please review. Please.


	9. Carlos' Thoughts

AN: Well, a new OC is introduced here, so let me know where you want her character to go. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Carlos' Thoughts

(Carlos-POV)

I was sitting by the pool, watching my best friends and their girlfriends hang out. Roxy was sitting on the deck. She didn't realize that James had snuck up behind her and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. He then dropped her into the pool.

"James, you'll pay for that!" she told him.

James laughed. Roxy swam over to the side of the pool and grabbed James' wrists and pulled him in.

"Roxy!" he complained.

She laughed at him.

He punished her by kissing her.

I turned my attention to the "brainy couple" as the press called Taylor and Logan. The said two were sitting at a table, playing cards, but every so often they'd kiss over the table.

I turned my attention to the couple that was "the biggest news" (in the world of paparazzi anyway), Kendall and Serena. Serena was perched on Kendall's lap. She had a song book open, probably writing her band's next hit. Every now and then Kendall would kiss the top of her head.

I turned away, I needed a girlfriend and if I didn't get one, I'd be in the third wheel forever. Then I looked up just in time to see a girl with strawberry blond hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, enter the deck area. She was trailing behind Mr. Bitters.

* * *

><p>(Alexandra-POV)<p>

I entered the Palm Woods and found a bunch of people playing and laughing by the pool. I dropped my things off in my room and went back to the pool. I thought I recognized some people.

I saw them then. Roxy Prince was in the pool, Taylor Gold was playing cards, and Serena Bell was sitting on a guy's lap with her song book open.

"Serena?" I asked when I reached her.

"Yes, that's me," she replied as she looked up, "Alex?" That was me, Alexandra Hart, actress/musician in the making.

"The one and only Alex Hart at your service," I replied jokingly. She stood up and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too. Who's the hot guy?"

"My boyfriend, Kendall Knight."

"Oh. So, what are you doing here?"

"Taylor, Roxy, and I are here because we got discovered by a music producer and now we're stars. So, why are you here?"

"Auditioning for a role."

"Oh. You're trying to be an actress?"

"Honey, it's not trying if you are one."

"Hey, do you still play base?"

"A little. Why?"

"Well, if the whole acting thing doesn't work out, then maybe you could join Angel Dust in our flight to stardom."

"We'll see."

Taylor and the guy she'd been playing cards with, walked over to us. Roxy got out of the pool and the guy that she pulled in trailed after her. They were both soaking wet.

"Learned a lesson, did you James?" Kendall asked his soaking wet friend.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kendall," he replied.

Roxy giggled.

"Alex, meet James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. James is dating Roxy and Logan's dating Taylor. Guys, this is our friend from New York, Alex Hart," Serena introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I told them.

"I'd hug, Alex, but as you can see, I'm soaking wet," Roxy told me as she shot a mock glare at James.

"Aw, come on Rox, we had fun," he told her.

She shook her head.

"Anyway, it's Friday, what are we doing tonight?" Roxy asked.

"It's our week to pick," Taylor replied as she gestured to herself and Logan.

The others groaned.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We are _not _having another night of couples' card games," James told him.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of doing that."

"Really? And what were you thinking of?"

"Anyone up for..."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I whispered to Carlos, "What are they talking about?"

"They do this every Friday night. It's like, a couples' night. They all hang out together, like a triple date," he replied.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I don't have a girlfriend, so Friday nights are kinda lonely for me."

I didn't reply, instead I tuned into the conversation the others were having. James was talking.

"...aren't_" Roxy cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away she left him speechless, but he had a smug grin on his face.

"Don't get smug with me James, that was a shut up kiss," she told him, "Anyway, since we can't agree on Logan and Taylor's idea, and James and I don't have one, so, Kendall, Serena, got any ideas?"

"Well, there's this one club in L.A., Club Equinox and Serena and I were thinking that the six of us would go there. It's non-alcoholic," Kendall told Roxy.

"That sounds good," Roxy replied, while the others nodded.

"Alex, Carlos, you guys can come if you want," Serena told us.

"No thanks, I've got to unpack," I replied.

"And I've got...stuff to do," Carlos replied as he walked away.

I headed up to my room.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	10. Clubbing

AN: Clubbing, News and a short, yet sweet moment for James and Roxy. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Clubbing

(Serena-POV)

I was getting ready for a night out with my boyfriend and our best friends. I slipped into a deep red top and a pair of black skinny jeans. My red ballet flats followed. I left my hair down, but brushed it. I put on some gloss and a little bit of mascara. I heard the doorbell ring. My Mom opened it.

Taylor and Roxy were already in the main room when I entered. My best friends were in their respective boyfriends embrace. I looked at Kendall. He was staring at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Hey," he greeted me as he hugged me.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"You look so sexy," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied.

I looked at Roxy, she looked at with fear in her eyes. Something was wrong.

We headed to the club and Taylor, Roxy, and I headed to the dance floor, while he guys watched us. Roxy grabbed James and pulled him onto the dance floor. Taylor and I did the same for Logan and Kendall.

"Come on, you're a member of Big Time Rush and you won't dance," I teased him.

"You know I like to slow dance better, only because I get to hold you close," he replied.

Sure enough, a slow song came on and Logan and Taylor were slow dancing, so were James and Roxy. Kendall took my hand and we started to dance as well.

We got home by nine that night. Roxy sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I asked.

"I just got a call from my cousin, my sister killed herself," she whispered.

We gasped.

"I got the call earlier today, while we were getting ready. I just didn't want to ruin the triple date by bringing it up. I don't want to bring James' mood down."

"Roxy, I'm sure that James would want to know," I told her.

"He loves you Roxy," Taylor added.

"There's more," Roxy told us.

"What is it?"

"The only two things in my life that are worth living for are James and the band."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is. You guys, I have nothing. My life's an empty void."

"That's it, I'm calling James," I told her.

I dialled James' number and he picked up after the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey James."

_"Oh, hey Serena. What's up?"_

"Listen, can you come to 4J? Roxy's feeling down and Taylor and I can't cheer her up."

_"Say no more, I'm on my way."_

He hung up and a few minutes later the doorbell rang.

I opened it and found James.

"Come on in, James," I told him. He entered and found Roxy seated on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"We'll leave you two alone," Taylor told them.

Taylor and I grabbed our phones and keys and headed outside.

I texted Kendall asking where he and Logan were. He replied backing saying that they were in Rocque Records.

Taylor and I headed up to Rocque Records and found Logan, Carlos, and Kendall seated on the chairs in the main room.

"Hey," I greeted Kendall.

"Hey yourself," he replied. He kissed me and I seated myself on his lap.

Kelly and Gustavo entered and Kelly smiled at me and Kendall.

"Okay, there's a movie premiere coming up and Big Time Rush and Angel Dust have been invited. They'll be loads of paparazzi, which means publicity for both bands," Kelly told us.

"Well, the reporters are already all over Serena and Kendall, if you add Roxy and James and Logan and Taylor to that, it's one crazy camera battle," Carlos replied.

"That's just it, three out of four members of Big Time Rush have girlfriends and we want Carlos to have one as well. If he doesn't it won't look good."

"I'll get one."

"So, what's the movie?" Taylor asked Kelly as she perched herself on Logan's lap.

"The movie's called Heartfelt Curse," Kelly told us.

"When do we walk the red carpet?" I asked.

"Friday night."

* * *

><p>(Roxy-POV)<p>

I told James everything and he held me close.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"For letting me cry, for making me feel better, for being my boyfriend."

"I'll _always_ be here for you, Rox, don't ever forget that."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
